


Tireless Commitment

by Lannakitty



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, In-Laws, Missing Scene, Weddings, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of my Sith Warrior's wedding to Malavai Quinn. Romance. Humor. In-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tireless Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly building backstory for the both of them, and playing with pretty dresses. Kasara is a Pureblood Sith with a grey/dark force alignment. She's also the Sith in my Wrath series (which is far more spoileriffic for the Warrior storyline that this story), but I'm using her name here. There isn't too much on Sith in terms of cultural details on Wookiepedia, so I made stuff up! Fluff ahoy! Thanks to catlinyemaker who did handholding and played beta (names changed 3/17/16)

She ambushed him as he was coming off duty. Malavai dropped the datapad he'd been carrying as she pressed him against the wall. She caught it with telekinesis before it hit the floor. It hovered for a moment then flew into her hand. She held it up, smirking at him.

"Distracted, Captain?"

He chuckled and took the datapad. "Perhaps a bit," he admitted. One of his hands rested on her hip. They were both off duty now; time for him to be "Malavai" and not "Captain Quinn".

Kasara traced the closure of his jacket with a finger. "When you requested an audience," she said, her eyes crinkling in amusement, "if I'd known what you'd intended, I'd have agreed to a time more... conducive to further discussion."

He held her hand to his chest. "I would be open to further discussion now, my lord. Perhaps in your cabin?" He arched a suggestive brow.

"You've read my mind," she murmured, leaning up to just barely brush her lips against his.

"A good second always anticipates the needs of his commander."

She sauntered toward the cabin, pleased when he followed just a breath behind. She closed the door behind him.

* * *

Later, she rose from the bed, naked and aware of his eyes on her. "We do have things to discuss," she said, removing two bottles from the small refrigeration unit in her cabin. She had no idea what the brew was since Malavai had been the one to bring it on board, but was clean and strong and, most importantly, didn't taste like engine de-greaser. She removed both caps with the Force and handed him one of the bottles.

"We do," he agreed, taking the drink, his eyes never leaving her.

She smirked and pulled on her robe. If he kept staring at her, they'd never have a real conversation. He pouted a little in response. She settled onto the bed beside him, tucking her feet under the covers and leaning against his side. Malavai wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I've given it some thought," she admitted, feeling a little silly. Thinking about weddings seemed like something little girls did on pre-teen holo-dramas. "Nothing huge or elaborate."

"I can agree to that easily enough."

"We don't have much leave now and I don't know when we'll get more," she said. "I know it's probably faster than you imagined, but I thought maybe we could wed before we leave the system."

He reached over for the bedside console he'd come to claim as his own and turned on the datapad. After bringing up a file, he handed it over. "I've been thinking about it too," he said as he settled back. His voice was low, full of emotion. He cleared his throat. "And I've taken the liberty of starting the relevant paperwork."

"So efficient," Kasara teased, looking it over. "One of the many qualities I admire in you, Malavai." She could tell he was pleased by the praise by the way his eyes darkened.

He kissed her shoulder. "If you don't mind, I was thinking perhaps we could go to Kaas City. My sister and brother-in-law live there and it's only a short trip away from the Fleet."

"The doctors, correct? Research?" she said recalling what he'd shared about his family. He was one of six children, a fact which still seemed strange to her as she'd been the only child of only children.

He nodded. "Sieana is a physician at the Imperial Academy hospital. Her husband, Owen, is a researcher there."

She really was going to need a cheat sheet to keep everyone straight. "You'd like them to stand witness."

"Of my siblings, she's the one I'm closest to. And I may possibly have mentioned to her that there was someone I cared for very deeply."

She enjoyed the way he blushed ever so slightly. "I have no problem with Kaas City," she told him. "There are some things in my family vault I'd like to get. See if your sister is free and set the appointment."

She sipped her drink as he sent off a message on his datapad. They'd tell the rest of the crew tomorrow and let them know they were heading for the capitol again. She had a few appointments to make in the meantime. She didn't want something huge and lavish, but there were a few traditions she wanted to honor.

"Kasara." Malavai's gentle voice drew her from her thoughts. "Do you have anyone you'd like to stand with you as well? If they need to travel we could wait a little while."

She shook her head, chuckling perhaps a bit ruefully into her beer. She set it aside and settled back against him, sliding further under the covers. "Vette and Jaesa are the closest things I have to sisters. They'll do. Besides, I think they'd be put out if they weren't invited."

He set his drink aside and kissed her, sliding under the sheets and pulling her down with him.

* * *

"You're getting married?"

"Yes."

"To Captain Rod-up-his-"

"Vette."

The Twi'lek promptly shut up.

For a second.

"You and Quinn are getting married."

Kasara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vette."

"I guess I just didn't think either of you were the marrying kind," Vette said, perplexed. "Sure, Quinn's got some nice assets, but-" she shrugged. "Wow. Married." Her eyes suddenly widened and she leaned in close, her voice dropping to a scandalized whisper. "Did he get you knocked up?"

Kasara pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "No, Vette."

"Oh... Because that could be kinda cute. I can see it now," she said, framing the mental image with her hands as if she were directing a Holo-drama. "Captain Quinn chasing half a dozen little red Sithlings-"

Kasara covered her face with her hands, groaning.

"-floating stuff around the ship, practicing with their training sabers, zapping one another with force lightning. Though I think I'll take a vacation during the terrible twos." She paused. "Do Sith kids get shipped off to Korriban before or after the moody teen years?"

"Before, thank the Force," Alyaa muttered.

"So," Vette said, "What does this mean for the rest of us?"

Kasara dropped her hands back to the table. "Nothing, other than that we're going to Dromund Kaas for a few days."

"Oh," Vette said, picking up her caf and sipping it with studied nonchalance. "That's good, I guess. Dromund Kaas is kind of a downer but it's not Hoth."

Kasara smirked. "I'm not dismissing any of you, if that's what you're worried about."

"You'd miss me after a few hours with nothing but Captain Boring."

"I'd miss you if you weren't around, Vette. Malavai has nothing to do with that," Kasara said, honestly.

Vette's mouth worked a few times before she finally fell silent. Kasara sipped her mug of caf while Vette collected her thoughts.

"I'd be pretty bored without you too," Vette said, finally. "You know," she added, "Being around you really is kinda like having a sister again." She nodded to herself. "A very bossy, extremely scary sister."

Alyaa smirked. That was true enough. "I have some errands to run before the ceremony. I was hoping you'd care accompany me."

"What kinds of errands?" Vette asked.

"The kind I'd bring a mouthy little sister on."

Vette grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Kasara smirked. "That also means Malavai's an adopted brother-in-law," she mused innocently. She sipped her caf.

Vette scowled, but there wasn't any real annoyance behind it. It turned into a smirk after a moment. "Bet Quinn hasn't thought of it that way, yet, huh?"

Kasara chuckled in answer.

* * *

Captain Dr. Sieana Quinn-Arctus, M.D., downed her mug of caf and held out her hand for another.

"Good morning," her husband, Owen, said. He gave her a wry smirk as he refilled her mug.

She sipped her second mug more slowly then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning."

"Nearly afternoon, actually. Feeling human again?" He settled an arm around her waist, massaging her upper back through the the robe she wore.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Long shift." Full-day shifts were the worst, though she was fortunate in that she didn't have to do them too often anymore. Rank did have some privileges. Unfortunately, it had been a day and night full of one emergency after another. Sometimes she wondered if she shouldn't transfer to medical research like her husband, or perhaps private practice. After long shifts she was envious of his regular working hours.

He turned her around, moved her long black hair out of the way, and began to massage away the tension in her shoulders. She moaned gratefully.

"I think I'll keep you."

He chuckled. "There's a message for you on the comm," he said as he dug his thumbs into a particularly large knot. "I think it's from your brother."

"Which one?" she asked, arching a slim black brow. She had three of them, after all.

"Malavai."

She laughed once. "Wonder what he's up to," she said. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at her husband. "Mind following with those magical hands?"

Owen wagged his eyebrows at her and followed over to the communications console. He resumed his massage after she'd seated herself.

"Text only," she mused as she pulled up the relevant message. Her jaw dropped as she read the message from her younger brother. "Wow."

"What happened?"

"He's getting married."

"Really?" Owen asked, leaning around to read the message for himself. "When? Anyone we know?"

"Dear Ana," Sieana read aloud, "I hope you and Owen are well. My work has been fulfilling if hectic as of late and I apologize for not contacting you as frequently as I'd like. I'm writing to inform you of an exciting development in my own personal life. I mentioned before that I was in love. I am pleased to tell you that I am to be married. Words cannot express the strength of my feelings for her, or how very happy she has made me."

"Given the hectic nature of our schedules, we have decided to proceed now as we are unsure of the next time when we'll have time off from our duties. We will be in Kaas city tomorrow by 1000, and have tentatively scheduled a small ceremony for the end of the week. It would mean very much to me if you and Owen were able to stand witness for us. In any case, I would love to introduce her to you. Your brother, Malavai."

"He sounds happy." Owen said after a contemplative moment.

"Yes," Sieana agreed. "This is positively effusive for Malavai. Whoever she is, she seems good for him." Sieana said, as she opened a reply message.

Malavai had always been a bit formal but it got worse after he'd been assigned to Balmorra - in disgrace if she listened to their older brother (which she didn't, usually). It sounded like politicking to her personally. Maybe he was finally coming out of it. "I don't have any more evening shifts this week."

"He stood with us. Only fair to return the favor," he said, kissing her temple. "Invite them to dinner if they're on planet for a few days," Owen suggested, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm curious."

"Good idea," she agreed, adding that to the message. She was curious about this new sister-in-law to be, too. "He mentioned previously that they met during the course of his new assignment." She shook her head at her brother's obvious omissions. She supposed fair was fair. She'd done the same thing, after all.

"He's detached to a Sith isn't he?"

Sieana frowned, trying to recall the name. "Baras?"

She felt Owen shrug. "Could be. The name rings a bell."

"Well, maybe we'll meet Malavai's new boss at the ceremony," Sieana said, sending off the reply. She looked over her shoulder and gave her husband a sly smile. "You can continue with that massage now."

He kissed her temple again. "As you like, m'lady."

* * *

It was raining. Again. Kaas City had adapted to the frequent rainy drizzle and the water was efficiently moved out of the walkways and bridges between the tall skyscrapers. Sieana had also adapted. Her family didn't really care for the weather when they have to visit the capitol, but she liked the smell after a fresh shower. It also beat Tattooine, Quesh or Hoth, and after postings on those planets, Dromund Kaas was a damn paradise.

Unfortunately the rain also necessitated umbrellas, coats and the general fumbling that went with rain gear at every doorway and transport. Owen was running late so she'd taken the crosstown transport to meet her brother and future sister-in-law and not keep them waiting. A quick look in the waiting area didn't reveal any members of her party, so she decided to check out the small bar area attached to the restaurant. There were a number of early evening patrons indicating the beginning of the dinner rush, but she didn't see her brother. Taking a seat at one of the handful of spots left at the bar, she contemplated the drinks menu.

"May I take your order?" the bar droid asked.

"Not quite yet, I'm still deciding," she said.

"Very good," the droid answered before whirring off to another customer.

"Is this seat taken?" a contralto voice asked.

"Not at all," Sieana said, not looking up from the menu, "If you need another seat, I'll be gone as soon as my husband fights through traffic."

The woman laughed and sat beside her. Sieana got the impression of red and black and looked up. The pureblood woman had brilliant red skin, golden eyes, and prominent ridges; signs she was very likely from an upper class clan. Her black hair was cut in a dramatic a-line style and she wore facial jewelry on her cheekbones and above her brows. She was rather tiny.

"May I take your order?" the droid asked the Sith woman.

"The hot cocoa with Corellian rum," she ordered. That sounded perfect to Sieana.

"Droid, I'll have one as well."

"Very good." The droid said and whirred away.

"Sorry, that just seemed like it was exactly what I needed," Sieana said, feeling every hour she'd been on call this week.

The Sith woman slipped out of her coat then reclined in the chair. "Busy day?"

"Busy week."

She laughed. "I've had those."

Their drinks arrived and since the Sith woman appeared to be in a friendly mood, Sieana lifted her drink. "Time off and easier weeks."

The woman lifted hers as well and took a small sip, obviously savoring the exotic drink. Her head tilted back exposing the long line of her neck. The dress she wore was a simple grey wrap that showed a hint of cleavage and the gentle ripples of her sternum ridges. Belatedly Sieana noticed the lightsabers on the Sith's belt and paled.

"My lord! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

The Sith woman waved a hand. "I took no offense."

"You're enjoying some leave then, I hope?" she asked, politely.

The woman smiled, a quick flash of her teeth. "I could do with a little less rain, but yes."

Sieana lifted her drink. "It's not Tattooine. I'm still finding sand and I was deployed there four years ago."

The Sith had obviously spent time there because she seemed to understand the sentiment. "Compulsory service or career military?"

"Career." Sieana said. "Currently stationed here. Medical branch." She indicated the black cocktail dress with her free hand. "Traded the scrubs for some evening wear. My terribly late husband and I are meeting my brother. I haven't seen him in three years, but he's suddenly showed up on planet and is getting married." She shook her head and took another sip, enjoying the flavors of the drink and the dual heat of the warm cocoa and rum. She checked the time and saw he was now a bit late. "And now he's probably having a small, very well controlled, meltdown." She smirked. Her brother preferred to be punctual.

"Perhaps this may seem like an odd question, but do you know Malavai Quinn?"

Sieana blinked. "He's my brother. Oh! Are you Lord Baras, the Sith he's detached to?"

The woman laughed. "No. Baras is my master, but Quinn's detached to my crew."

Sieana turned in her chair and lowered her voice. "Okay, this may be a little improper, but what can you tell me about the woman he's deeply, madly, and truly in love with?"

"Deeply, madly and truly?" she asked, evidently amused. "You don't know about her?"

Sieana held up a hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I'm happy he's happy, but he's being so damned coy about it all." She rolled her eyes and took a long pull of the cooled drink. The rum burned pleasantly all the way down. "And I can tell he's madly, deeply, and truly in love, because he's mentioned he's "In Love" and "Very Happy," and, well, you've met him. Malavai isn't exactly given to overt displays."

The Sith Lord chuckled. "He can be very... formal."

"Which is why I'm very curious to know more about his fiancee."

"Why hasn't he told you anything?"

"That's my fault," She said quickly, hoping the guarded tone of the Sith didn't mean she'd just caused problems for Malavai with his boss. "He's getting back at me for doing the same thing with my husband." She sipped her drink, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. "I met Owen in the beginning of medical school. Malavai hadn't yet left home for the Academy, and since I wasn't telling my parents, he didn't hear either." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he was a bit cross with me when he found out I'd been seeing someone so seriously."

"I see."

"I made it up to him though. He was my witness when Owen and I eloped," she said with a wink.

"I see," she said again, tone warming.

"So," she said, "What can you tell me about the woman my brother is marrying? He said they met while on his new assignment, so you must know her."

The Sith arched a brow and rested one arm on the back of her chair. "I know her very well, in fact."

It suddenly clicked, and Sieana winced. "He's marrying you, isn't he?"

The woman nodded, golden eyes shining in amusement.

Sieana finished her drink and set it on the bar. "Well, I've made a total fool of myself." She held out a hand. "Captain Dr. Sieana Quinn-Arctus, Imperial Medical Services. It's an honor to meet you, my lord, please don't hold me against Malavai."

The Sith smirked and shook hands. Her slim fingers were strong and calloused from many years of wielding a lightsaber. "Lord Kasara Vestris. If I buy us another round, will you tell me what he was like growing up? Starting with the most fun stories?"

Sieana grinned. "Deal. I'm going to guess he hasn't told you about the day he set our grandmother's kitchen on fire twice?"

* * *

Malavai hated being late. He especially hated being late for important meetings. Introducing Kasara to his sister and her husband counted as a very important meeting. Of all his family, Malavai was closest to Sieana. They were closest in age to one another and had shared many of the same friends growing up. After his disgrace and reassignment to Balmorra, she'd been the first, and for awhile the only, family to speak with him. When he'd elected to join Kasara's crew, she'd been the first one he'd told. The only one he'd told for a long while.

He'd stood for Sieana and Owen when they'd eloped. That they'd stand for him when he did nearly the same thing was a pleasing bit of symmetry. He'd withheld information partially because a small, impish part of him wanted to see her face when he introduced Kasara to them. Partially it was because he wanted to be officially wed before the rest of his family found out.

His brother Orell had had some problems when he'd brought his Chiss lover home, though Malavai suspected it was compounded because Orell had brought home a man. His parents had been aware, but never spoken of, Orell's broad tastes in partners. He suspected they'd been hoping he'd end up with someone who could give them biological grandchildren. As fine an officer as Chit'ahlt'nuruodo was, he lacked the necessary equipment.

Sieana had married at an age they thought was too young, to a man they hadn't pre-approved or even known about. Dire predictions had been made about their future when news of their elopement had come out. Their older sister had been especially harsh and Malavai had caught some of the splash damage for daring to support her "willful defiance of our parents wishes."

Malavai was marrying a pureblood who was an extremely powerful Sith Force-wielder. He was also detached to her command. There were no rules or regulations covering his situation, he'd checked thoroughly, but it was an obvious and powerful alliance. His parents would be displeased he hadn't told them. His oldest brother would think he'd slept his way off Balmorra. His older sister would assume he was jockeying for some political gain at best or that he was an ignorant pawn at worst. Orell served with the ground forces and who knew how he felt about any of his Sith commanders. His youngest sister, Cora, would probably be annoyed with him because he'd started more family tension. He imagined Cora and Sieana would be the most supportive. He hoped Kasara and Sieana would get along this evening.

Far better to do what he wanted and weather their displeasure, than ask for any sort of tacit permission. If they knew ahead of time, they'd be endlessly annoying in trying to talk him out of it, and he'd never change his mind.

As he approached the restaurant, he caught sight of his brother-in-law, Owen, and hurried to catch up. Owen was tall and lanky with red hair and green eyes. He'd lost most of his left leg as a child when the war had come to his home world. He'd used a series of droid replacements since then, but the experience had turned him towards both medicine and military service.

"Traffic?" he asked after they exchanged a quick greeting.

Malavai nodded in response. "Kasara was closer and said she'd meet me. Where's Sieana?"

"Already here, likely. Same thing happened to us." He favored Malavai with a wry grin. "So your mystery woman's name is Kasara?"

"Yes," he said. They made their way inside. Malavai quickly scanned the restaurant.

"Maybe the bar then," Owen said, gesturing towards the bar area.

Malavai caught sight of Kasara and smiled. She was laughing. Suddenly Malavai had a horrible premonition; what if Sieana and Kasara really got along.

"There's Ana," Owen said.

They had their heads together and were chatting like old friends. They had drinks. He supposed it was better than having them instantly hate one another, but he had a bad feeling about this.

Owen paused a step when he realized his wife was _chatting_ with a pureblood Sith Lord, lightsabers in plain view. Malavai hurried to catch up to him. There was a thirty percent chance everything would go horribly wrong, but it felt much larger. Both women looked up from their conversation then shared an amused look. Sieana waved cheerfully.

"Hello, dear," Kasara greeted him. Her golden eyes sparkled in amusement which only increased when Owen stiffened in surprise.

He bent slightly to kiss her. She tasted of rum and something exotic; chocolate he placed the flavor after a moment. "I apologize for being so late."

"I like your sister." She grinned up at him. "She has the most entertaining stories."

Malavai sighed. "She told you about the kitchen incident, didn't she?" Their laugh was answer enough. Malavai shook his head then turned back to his bemused brother-in-law. "Owen, I'd like you to meet Lord Kasara Vestris. Dearest, this is my brother in law, Captain Dr. Owen Arctus of the Imperial Medical Service."

Owen bowed at the waist. "My lord."

Kasara inclined her head. "A pleasure."

"We took the liberty of adjusting our reservations when it looked like neither of you were coming any time soon," Sieana said, sliding her arm around Owen's waist.

"We were just about to have to move them again." Kasara handed her coat to Malavai then slid against his side, her arm around his waist. His went around her back. He liked the way her soft curves fit against him.

Dinner went better than Malavai had hoped it would. The food and the service were excellent, no doubt because the staff had no wish to incur the wrath of a Sith Lord. His real concern had been that they'd find one another at least tolerable. His worries proved unfounded; indeed it seemed that his sister and Kasara found the other to be quite pleasant in conversation. They'd spent fully half the evening with their heads together. He'd been able to catch up with both Sieana and Owen and Malavai found the evening relaxed and convivial. Sieana and Owen had invited them back to their apartment, and the pleasant conversation had continued over after dinner drinks.

"I'm stealing him a moment. I promise to return him in the same condition. Thanks," Sieana said not really giving anyone a say in the matter as she grabbed Malavai's arm and began to tug him out of the living room.

"What is it?" he asked once they were through the kitchen and down the hall. "Ana if you have any objection to my marriage I can conclusively prove several-" He froze as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

She stepped back and shook him by the shoulders. "I am _so_ happy for you."

"So you like her then?" he asked, a small smile appearing. The relief he felt was immense.

"She is the best thing to ever happen to you." She shook him again for emphasis. "You're happy. I haven't seen you truly happy in _years_ , Malavai." She enfolded him into another hug. "Mum and Dad are going to kill you." She abruptly held him at arms length, her eyes narrowed.

Malavai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's not expecting."

Sieana nodded. "So why the rush?"

"We're doing this quickly because we don't know when we'll next have free time."

"And if anyone in our family hears you're engaged to someone they haven't met or approved, they'll be endlessly annoying as they try to talk you out of it." Her grin was wry. "Been there, done that, got the souvenir holo-recording."

"Yes, that too."

Sieana's pale eyes narrowed. Her expression was so reminiscent of their mother Malavai didn't know whether to be amused or terrified. "You're sleeping with your commanding officer. Don't!" she held up a warning finger, "try and give me some nerf and threnta show about how you aren't sleeping with her."

Malavai frowned at her. "There isn't a regulation to cover this situation."

She arched a wry eyebrow. "There can't be or you wouldn't be in this situation." She eyed him up and down, "Unless you've changed that much."

"No." He said, his voice even. She waved a hand indicating he should continue, so he did. "I am considered to be on detached duty and she is technically outside of the proper military structure. Reading between the lines, I doubted anyone who constructed the codes of conduct wanted to deny the Sith anything."

Sieana snorted a laugh. "I can see that. But to someone who hasn't thoroughly researched military law, as I am sure you have, it might look a bit different."

"They can kriffing take a long walk out a short airlock for all I care," Malavai retorted, surprised by the growl underlying his words and vulgar language.

That drew both dark eyebrows up. "Look at you." She punched his shoulder. "I like this Malavai better than the one I saw on Balmorra." She pinched his cheek and he swatted her hand away. "All grown up and saving the Empire."

"Sieana, please."

"Right, right. Well," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "For whatever it's worth to you, I liked her already for making you so happy, but having met her, I adore her. She's a bit dangerous and quirky. Kinda like you."

He ignored that last bit. "Your approval means a great deal to me, Sieana."

She hugged him again. "I've been worried about you."

He returned the hug. "Thank you for standing with us."

She stepped back again. "When are you going to tell Mum, Dad, and everyone else?"

Malavai blew out a breath. "Not just yet. I'd appreciate it if you let me tell them I'm marrying."

She put a hand on one hip. "Are you going to tell them that their new daughter-in-law is red, pointy, and can hate her enemies to death?"

Malavai stifled a noise that was part indignant groan, part rebuke, and part laugh. _"Sieana!"_

"It's a valid question!" she replied, giving him too-innocent eyes.

"I haven't decided."

She gave him an appraising look, then poked him in the center of his chest. "I'll be quiet if you promise me I get to be present when you let that little bomb drop. Or at least holo-record it." She tapped his chest with her finger for emphasis. "I won't lie if they ask me directly about anything, but I won't offer information. That's your business, between you and them."

"Thank you."

"Also I think we should sell tickets to when Natalya finds out, and go live on Nar Shaddaa like Hutt princes."

Malavai sighed. "I really don't care what she thinks. Besides I think we've heard all of her arguments already with Orell."

"True." Sieana shrugged. "Let's go and rescue our significant others from what may possibly be awkward conversation."

* * *

They returned to find Owen and Kasara sitting on either side of the kitchen counter. Sieana was pleased to see they didn't seem too put out with having to deal with one another for the duration of the sibling heart-to-heart. She kissed Owen on the cheek.

"I should go," Kasara said, rising. "I have a number of errands to run all day tomorrow."

"Right. When and where should I meet you?" Sieana asked.

"Meet?" Malavai asked as Owen did.

"Just a little trip out with the girls," Sieana said, handing Kasara a pen and some flimsi. "Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure she gets to the altar on time." She accepted the flimsi from Kasara and the two shared a smirk.

* * *

"So are we going to party, or what?" Vette asked, walking backwards ahead of the group.

"Actually, you're here to keep me from being bored out of my mind for the next few hours," Kasara replied.

Vette stopped in her tracks with a confused look. She hurried to catch the group as they walked past her. "Seriously?"

Kasara nodded and turned the corner, continuing down the street into an area populated by markets and boutiques.

"But, aren't you supposed to have a wild party before you get married? You're a Sith. My lord, isn't wild debauchery sort of your thing?"

"That was the tradition on Alderaan," Jaesa spoke up. "I had to help scrape a couple brides off the floor to get them to their weddings on time."

Kasara laughed. "Actually Sith tradition is to party afterwards. Very hard."

"Are you?" Sieana asked.

Kasara pouted a little. "We have to postpone that part." She smirked at Vette and Jaesa's matching sounds of dismay. "Next time we get a break," Kasara promised. "And probably someplace a bit more fun than here," she said gesturing to the planet as a whole.

"Nar Shaddaa club hopping?" Jaesa asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm with Dark and Spooky," Vette said, jerking a thumb at Jaesa. "This place is kind of a drag."

"Tell me about it," Sieana groaned. "Nothing compared to Hutt space."

"It's better than Alderaan," Jaesa scoffed. "So what will we be doing, master?"

"Oh!" Sieana said, her voice rising in excitement. "The head administrator is a Sith. When she got married she had this amazing painting done all over her body."

Kasara nodded. "Sal'tieth. It takes a day to apply." She let the way across a foot bridge to a more commercial block. She looked over her shoulder at the other women. "The bridal party traditionally spends the day having attendants wait on them in utter luxury while they're served drinks by beautiful men. That was my plan. You're all invited to join me if you like."

"Yes, Master," Jaesa said, almost immediately.

Kasara chuckled.

"Sounds like fun, boss," Vette said. "But isn't it, kinda, I don't know, sedate?"

"You haven't seen a reception party," Kasara said arching a brow..

"I'll join you," Sieana said. "I enjoy having handsome men wait on me hand and foot."

Kasara led the way into one of the older, larger banks on planet. She gave Vette a significant look. Vette grinned, unrepentant. Shaking her head, Kasara led the way inside and presented herself to the reception droid for identification.

They followed an attendant droid to a private room where Kasara input a code as well as allowed a biometric scanner to identify her. After a few minutes of waiting around in a room empty of everything except some plush chairs and a fine table, the wall on the far side opened to admit a loading droid. It wheeled itself into the room, deposited a large container then backed out again.

Kasara unlocked the container revealing a sealed wardrobe locker and several drawers. She removed a sealed black storage box from a shelf in the top of the wardrobe. She looked at the clothing hanging untouched for more than a decade and felt the stirrings of loss and anger. She let out a breath then sealed it again.

She set the box on the table and opened it to check the contents. The formal sash was in place and appeared to be in as pristine a condition as when it had been stored. She re-sealed it then considered the drawers. Remembering which one had the items she sought, she pulled the whole shelf out of the unit and set it on the table.

"What's in the box?" Vette asked.

Kasara smiled and unlocked it, pushing the lid back so Vette could see. Jewelry, mostly gold and electrum, much of it inscribed or inset with precious gems, glittered in the light. Vette drew in a breath and her hand reached out, stopping well away from the glittering treasure as she remembered herself.

Sieana let out a low whistle. "Are you going to wear any of these?"

Kasara searched the box and found the ring she'd been looking for. It was a thick metal band, a bit worn with age and use. It had been her father's. It was nestled in a pocket beneath his facial jewelry. She'd lain those pieces out as he'd won them, because he'd done the same with her mother's. Amid the red velvet lining it was like looking at an abstract of their faces, side by side. She plucked the ring out and placed it in a soft pouch which went securely into a compartment on her utility belt.

"I haven't decided," she said, answering Sieana.

She reached down and touched the brow pieces with either hand. She briefly considered wearing her mother's jewelry. Mother had picked the brow pieces she currently wore though. She'd been too little at the time to wear them then. She smiled at the memory.

"What _are_ you going to wear to the ceremony, Master?"

Drawn from her memories, that was happening quite a bit these days, Kasara shrugged a shoulder. "I had the droid start cleaning my black armor-" All three of her guests chorused dismay at that, all at once. Bemused she looked at them each in turn. "No?"

"Master, you can't wear armor to your own marriage ceremony!" Jaesa protested, sounding completely scandalised.

"It will just cover up all the beautiful art you said you were going to do," Sieana added.

"Plus it's armor, boss." Vette added. "Armor."

"You should wear something expensive, pretty, and ridiculously impractical, that will drop the my brother's intelligence by half," Sieana said. The other women nodded in agreement.

Kasara frowned at them. "I don't own anything like that."

Jaesa smiled. "Then we shall have to assist you in picking something, Master."

"Don't most of the fancy shops send people to you if you wave enough credits around?" Vette asked.

"They do that quite often on Alderaan. Sometimes they even send girls in wearing the dresses so you can see what they look like." Jaesa made a face. "The nobility is a herd of inbred backstabbing nerfs, but they know how to live in style."

"Maybe while we're getting pampered they could have someone show you a selection?" Sieana offered. She was looking askance at Jaesa. So was Vette for that matter.

"It would keep me from being bored," Kasara mused. She closed up the boxes, locked them away in the storage vault and summoned the droid.

"You aren't going to wear anything else?" Vette asked, sounding disappointed.

"I have all I need." Kasara removed the flimsi with the contact information of the bridal salon she'd made an appointment with. She handed the slip to Vette. "Call them. Let them know I'll be attending with three in my party and I'm curious if they have contracts with any dress shops in the area."

"On it!" Vette said, hurrying out toward the street where her comm could get a clear signal.

* * *

The salon was more than happy to help provide Kasara with a selection of dresses from another local shop. She was sure it was going to cost her a Hutt's weight in credits, but it wasn't like she really spent on anything other than supplies, ship upgrades, and armor. Besides, why not indulge? Kasara and her crew stopped at the Fury while Sieana made a quick trip to her home to get what she'd chosen to wear. They met in front of the salon just before midday.

Vette let out a low whistle once they were inside. The front lobby was palatial, done in black and grey marble with rich red fabrics and accents of gold. They were given drinks then escorted to a reception desk where they were introduced to Kasara's point of contact for the duration of her stay.

"You were in need of a dress as well?" the attendant inquired.

"Apparently armor isn't appropriate," Kasara said, eyeing the women standing behind her. They attempted to look innocent. Surprisingly, Sieana managed it the best.

"Whatever I choose, it must go with this," Kasara said, placing the sash's case on the table before the head-attendant assigned to her party. She opened the box and the willowy Sith woman, Daraveyn, made a murmured sound of approval.

"This is gorgeous, my lord! I have several ideas, please allow me to summon the proper dresses." Kasara inclined her head in consent and the woman began tapping rapidly at the console before her. "Does anyone else in your party need attire?" she asked, red eyes flicking up to the rest of the part in polite inquiry.

"No." They all happened to have items deemed appropriate, though Kasara was fairly certain Vette partially was responsible for the sudden appearance of Jaesa's revealing dark blue dress.

"Very good, my lord. May I inquire as to the status of your attendants?"

Kasara pointed out the women as she identified them. "My betrothed's sister Sieana is here as my guest. She will be standing with her brother. Jaesa is my apprentice. My retainer, Vette, is representing my relatives. They are standing with me."

Vette let out an inelegant sound of surprise.

"Very good, my lord, I'll let the artists know."

Kasara ignored Vette's choking reaction and the exchanged glances behind her. The shop-worker did the same. Kasara had chosen this place among the handful in the city due to the reputation for professionalism and discretion.

The shop's matron, a Mistress Vexa, was very likely the mother of the head-attendant, as they shared many of the same features. Kasara sensed she had less ability to call on the Force than her daughter, but she had a very solid presence. She swept up regally, obviously coming to greet a new client, and was distracted by the ornate bridal sash Kasara had brought with her.

The older woman looked for a nod of approval before handling the fabric. "Daraveyn," she said, addressing the attendant, "I will help dress Lord Vestris in the morning. An heirloom such as this deserves the utmost respect."

Daraveyn nodded. "Yes, Mother," she said.

"I hope everything will be to your liking, Lord Vestris," Vexas said as she carefully settled the heirloom back in the box. "If it isn't do not hesitate to let me know and I will correct whatever issue or problem might arise."

Kasara inclined her head. "Your establishment was recommended to me as the best on the planet. I expect I will have no problems, but I will let you know if I find something amiss."

Vexa inclined her head, a bit more deeply than Kasara, in respect. "Then I leave you in the capable hands of my daughter. Daraveyn will ensure you have a most pleasant time and attend to every detail."

"Yes, Mother," Daraveyn said as the shop matron left to continue her rounds. She typed a few more things into their computer system then smiled at Kasara. "I believe that's it." She made a summoning gesture and a handsome young Zabrak man in well tailored livery arrived with drinks. "If you'll follow me," Daraveyn said once the alcohol had been passed around.

Kasara followed her through the plush halls decorated with elegant carvings and art from around the empire. The statement of power and prestige carried a regal elegance without going into gaudy. If there was a bit more red than she personally liked, she could appreciate the fine quality of the work. The quiet efficiency of the staff was also something she respected; it took quite a bit of work to get her small crew to behave sometimes. Managing this army clearly meant Mistress Vexa was every bit as solid as her presence indicated.

They were shown to a suite of rooms. There was an extremely well appointed bathing room with four large whirlpool baths, a central room with extremely plush couches, divans, and floor pillows, and a bedroom with facilities. There were beds enough for each of them as this would be an all night stay. Vetta dropped down into the first one without ceremony and moaned as she sank several inches into the feather-bedding. Jaesa followed almost immediately. Daraveyn ignored the both of them and went over the itinerary for their stay with Kasara.

First on their schedule was a catered lunch from a highly rated local restaurant. After that was bathing in the huge tubs and by the time they finished and dried off, the selection of dresses would have arrived. Once Kasara had chosen one of those, she'd be turned over to the artists. Her party meanwhile would have access to any number of spa treatments and be able to rotate through those while they were served food and drinks as they wished. Dinner would be another catered meal before Kasara was once again given to the artists to complete the designs. In the morning they'd have breakfast then any hair or makeup they might require before Kasara would be dressed by the attendants and they'd be on their way. The briefing concluded, and in Kasara's opinion it was a mission briefing worthy of her captain, Kasara walked back into the bedroom where neither Vette nor Jaesa had moved. Vette's feet hung off the bed. Kasara lightly kicked her boot.

"Come on."

"Five more minutes, my lord," Vette moaned. "This is the most amazing bed ever in the history of beds. I don't think I'm ever getting up."

"Get up on your own or I'm lifting you with the Force."

"Okay, maybe I'll get up," Vette said. "Come on, Jaesa."

Jaesa whined and got to her feet. She paused by Kasara on the way out. "Master? Do you think we could get something like that on the Fury?"

"Oh! Yes, boss. Please?"

"I'll think about it." Kasara smirked and shooed them out towards lunch.

* * *

If she and Owen ever decided to renew their vows, Sieana decided, she was going to do things the Sith way. Sitting in the lap of luxury - and when Sith went for luxury, they did not mess around - Sieana decided this would be an experience she'd happily repeat. She smiled to herself as the, as handsome as promised, attendant massaged her feet and legs. Maybe they could do a renewal and actually have family attend this time. It might even be fun. If her siblings behaved. The smile faded a bit. The masseuse hit a particularly tense spot and she melted in her chair a bit. Okay, so if this were included, Cora and Natalya would behave and her brothers could fistfight for all she cared.

Two older red Sith women entered the room with their head-attendant and the men were shooed out. Jaesa pouted for a bit as they left, then settled back into her seat. The artists held color swatches against Kasara's skin and discussed their business with one another in the Sith language. They poked and prodded Kasara, occasionally directing a question at her, but mostly talking over her. Sieana wasn't sure what they were saying but it left Kasara with a bemused expression. She stripped off the robe she'd been wearing and sat where directed, as directed. Sieana caught Vette's eye. The twi'lek shrugged, a teeny grin on her face, and watched the show. Sieana accepted another drink and did the same.

A bit later Sieana noted that at no time, were all three of Kasara's guests in a compromised position. They'd rotated through the spa-like bathing pools two at a time. Earlier, Jaesa's hair had been tended to, and Vette had her lekku groomed by a handsome twi'lek attendant. It appeared to Sieana that it wasn't unheard of for Sith to come in with human or twi'lek retainers. Kark, some twi'leks were Sith, though this was a pureblood tradition. Maybe they wanted to be more... Sithy. She smirked into her drink and thought maybe she'd skip the next couple rounds.

Sieana had been left with the lone duty of guarding the party. All three women in Kasara's crew were quite able to act should the need arise. Jaesa and Vette's weapons had been kept close, which had surprised Sieana until she'd thought about it for more than a moment - these were Sith after all.

Not that Kasara needed protection. Her lightsabers were within reach, and Sieana was certain she was deadly even without them. She was rather exposed by this stage of the painting process though.

Kasara sat, naked, on a padded stool while the artists painted intricate gold lines on her body. Apparently the only man who was supposed to see the designs painted across her breasts and torso would be Malavai, hence the pretty male attendants being sent away for this part of the process. The painters had tut-tutted when they found out the dress was mostly backless; supposedly there were "public" as well as "private" designs and their work needed to be adjusted accordingly. Kasara had explained that part of the discussion once the two artists had settled on their designs and the proper shade of golden paint.

Sieana had seen naked Sith before, so the ridges weren't new. Neither was general near-human female anatomy for that matter; really she could have been mistaken for a human if not for the red skin and the rest. Kasara's body had scars, though most had the old, faded look that was a result of time and kolto; most but not all. They traced the map of her life as a warrior.

The scars, and everything else, were steadily being covered by the intricate paint job. The lines, dots, swirls, curves, and cross-hatching were done in several different size brushes, but even the thickest line was still what Sieana would have called thin. Sieana took a drink and watched for a moment. If Kasara thought that having someone's face inches from her nipples while they painted a radiating design of some sort on them, was awkward, it didn't show on her face. It looked pretty awkward to Sieana at least.

"You weren't kidding about this part being boring," Vette spoke up.

Kasara laughed lightly.

"This is way better than what I did," Sieana said. She snagged a small fruit off the tray and popped it into her mouth.

"What did you do?" Jeasa asked. She'd tucked her feet under her as she lounged on one of the sinfully soft couches. "Wild party?"

"I wish. I was still in medschool and we were just finishing finals," Sieana said. "My bachelorette party consisted of a few low-key hours at a bar where everyone was far too tired from finals to do anything more exciting than have a few drinks." She popped another of the little fruits into her mouth and chewed. "I think we were only out maybe four hours before I went home and passed out on my bed."

"Marni, my roomate, heard me sleep through all three of my alarms then had to drag me bodily into the shower to wake me up," she said, pantomiming being dragged out of bed. "I managed to make my hair appointment but I know I slept through part of it. The rest of the day is a total blur. Honestly I can't remember most of it."

"Were you that hung over?" Jaesa asked.

Sieana shook her head. "Just exhausted. I was in the middle of finals and I had to do it that weekend. Kind of like these guys, we were pressed for time."

"Were you knocked up?" Vette asked.

The pillow on the divan beside Vette floated into the air and smacked the twi'lek upside her head.

"Ow! Hey!"

Kasara had moved her hand and the artists were glaring at her. "Jaesa, smack her with the pillow again if she makes another comment like that." She winked at her apprentice.

"Yes, Master," Jaesa answered dutifully.

"Message received," Vette grumbled, but it was obvious from her smile she wasn't seriously annoyed.

"You were saying?" Kasara asked. The artist working on her back and shoulders moved Kasara's arm back into the position it had been in with a small chastising comment. Kasara rolled her eyes and held her arm out.

Sieana stopped laughing. "To answer your question, Vette, no. But it was the end of the semester and we were going to be doing practical training rotations. If Owen and I were married, they'd try to assign us to the same location. We figured we could live with being assigned to different locations, but what was the point? We knew we wanted to be married, so why wait?" She sipped her drink. "Being married also meant that the IMS would try to keep us in the same places but out of direct chains of command when we did get posted someplace. We didn't have our commissions either, so going into the service officially married meant we neatly sidestepped all the fraternization rules I'm sure my brother pored over."

The other women all laughed quietly.

"And it would piss off my parents," Sieana concluded with an impish smile. "But that was just a side benefit."

* * *

The dress didn't have the comfortable weight of her ablative skirting. It was built like armor, but it was very light, more for show than real protection. It felt wrong. And there was under-skirting material. Too much as far as she was concerned. Kasara scowled as the shop attendant secured the few closures on the back of the dress. Amazingly, it didn't feel as if she'd fall out of the garment anymore when the attendant was done. She slipped her arms into the detached sleeves - there was no pretense of protective value on them - and waited as they were secured on her arms with fine gold ribbons.

The final piece of the dress was the elaborately embroidered bridal sash which would circle her waist and hang down in front, nearly touching the floor. The sash was fine black silk and golden thread, still shiny and lustrous despite being a masterwork generations old. On seeing the piece, the shop's mistress had insisted on being the one to handle it for her. The dress was new and supposedly in style. Kasara had picked it because she liked the way it looked. Sieana, Vette and Jaesa had been in agreement that she shouldn't wear even her nice armor, and she supposed she could see their point. She supposed it didn't matter; the sash was the important part if this outfit.

The shop owner, Mistress Vexa, secured the sash with practiced fingers. It was heavier than she'd expected it to be. Kasara wondered for a brief moment what her mother had thought when she'd worn it, and missed her terribly for the first time in years.

Mistress Vexa eyed Kasara up and down then nodded with satisfaction at the handiwork. "You look very regal." In a softer voice she added, "Your ancestors would be very proud." She gestured for Kasara to step off the platform and into the main part of the dressing room where there were full-length mirrors.

"Woah!"

Kasara frowned at Vette's loud comment. "What?" Did she look as silly as she felt? Malavai's sister's mouth was slightly agape. So was Jaesa's for that matter. "What?" she asked again.

"Master, you look very impressive."

"Impressive is one word for it," Vette spoke up.

Kasara rolled her eyes at them all and turned towards the mirror. She caught sight of her reflection for the first time and froze, stunned.

She didn't feel silly anymore. The void black of the dress only made her red skin look more vibrant. The bodice was fitted and supportive with a flattering sweetheart neckline. The painting made it appear to be edged in lacy gold. The skirt fell in a simple a-line flare to just above the floor. The detached sleeves were gauzy, translucent things, tight until just above her elbows then draping loose and voluminous to past her wrists. The delicate gold lines on her hands almost made it look like she was wearing gloves. The sash had a shiny black background in contrast to the matte of the dress, the glyphs and sigils picked out in fine gold. Her mother had worn the sash, as had her grandmother and so on back for generations. She almost didn't recognize herself, but as she reached out, the reflection mimicked her movement. Kasara touched the cool glass.

"Master?" Jaesa's concerned tone drew her from her reverie.

Kasara let her hand drop her her side. "This is what Mother Foresaw."

The moment the words were said, she knew she was right. She let out a breath and savored the heady mixture of loss and joy she felt in this moment. That was almost certainly why she'd felt so strongly about wearing something traditional. Her parents had always been appreciative of such things. Wearing them honored their strength and sacrifice. Long banked embers burst forth into new flame in her heart as she stared at her reflection, aching. Her mother had seen her like this, had been so proud she realized as she looked on the memory now. Kasara found herself standing taller, straighter, almost battle-ready.

Sieana, approached her, wearing a small smile. The delicate gold lines that had been drawn over her forearms and the backs of her hands looked nice on her. They matched the elegant russet dress she'd chosen to wear. "You look very beautiful," she complimented. The others chimed in as well.

"Thank you," Kasara replied, her hands idly fingering the brocaded sash. She felt odd being complimented for how she looked, though it didn't feel unpleasant. "Beautiful," wasn't a term she was used to having applied to her.

"I meant to tell you before. This is truly lovely," Sieana said, indicating the sash. "How old is it?"

"I'm the fifth in my line to wear it," Kasara answered, brushing her fingers over the fabric. Perhaps it wasn't just the rage of her ancestors she could touch, but all of their strength. She'd never met her grandmother and her mother had died when she'd been a child, but in this moment she felt a connection.

"Mother's gift was strong Foresight. She gave this to me only a few months before she died. She said she'd seen me wearing it." Kasara shared a small smile with her reflection. "I was rather put out with her when she couldn't tell me who I was marrying."

"Maybe she wanted to keep the surprise?" Vette suggested.

Kasara shook her head. "No. She saw this moment only. She didn't know." She looked over at the twi'lek who'd adopted her. "Though if she had, she probably _would_ have kept it a surprise." She shared another smile with her reflection and the pain of losing her mother flared again, tempered by the moment they'd shared somehow.

The attendants fluttered around her and placed a matching shawl over her bare shoulders and back. Kasara had a few hushed words with Vette, telling her to tip very generously, and went to the front of the shop where they'd meet their transport. The cool mid-morning air helped clear her head and settle her emotions.

Sieana stood one one side of her, Jaesa on the other.

"How old were you?" Sieana asked, voice soft.

"Eight."

"For what it's worth, I think she'd have been pleased by how you look."

One corner of her mouth twitched upwards for a moment. "I know she was."

* * *

"You realize," Vette said as she climbed out of the transport behind Kasara, "That the captain is going to forget his own name when he sees you, right?"

Kasara settled her skirting and the shawl. "That would be inconvenient if amusing," she said.

While Vette dealt with the taxi, Kasara eyed the sky above the tall building and wondered if it would rain. She wasn't terribly concerned if it did as she fully trusted Malavai to have backup plans - and plans to back those up. Though she would prefer to marry in the rooftop garden as planned.

Many of the other patrons paused or slowed as they saw her group; it was obvious they were dressed up for some important function even if they didn't know what. The handful of Sith present all gave her respectful nods of varying degrees and seemed to be suitably impressed by her outfit.

"All set," Vette said, drawing Kasara from her musing.

Kasara nodded. She followed behind Vette and was flanked by Jaesa and Sieana as they entered the hotel. Vette swished her skirt and generally enjoyed the appraising looks they were given as they crossed the lobby. Jaesa caught her attitude and followed along, soaking up the attention.

As they waited for the elevator to the rooftop gardens, Vette sidled up to her.

"Yes?"

Vette frowned a little and shot a glance at Sieana and Jaesa who were chatting amicably. "So, uh, what you said back there. About me representing your family."

"I would have no one else, Vette."

"Gee boss, I think you're pretty great too," Vette said. The words were snarky, but her tone wasn't.

* * *

The gardens shared space with a formal fine dining restaurant. Part of the dining area was open to, and overlooked, the gardens. It had been much easier to arrange for the the on-site coordinators to handle the details rather than try to do it all himself. The most difficult part was convincing them that all they desired was the space, an officiant, and perhaps a private room for dinner; no release of any wildlife or elaborate holo-displays or chamber quartets or fifty piece orchestras.

"Didn't figure you one for fancy flowers, Captain," Pierce said. He'd put on his formal uniform, but was slouching against a light post.

As a member of the crew, Pierce had been invited. Malavai had given it an even fifty-fifty chance he'd accept. As much as Pierce disliked Malavai personally for some reason, he utterly respected Kasara. That was about as much common ground as they had. Owen had already noted the tension, but he'd remained silent. He'd worn his own formal uniform; quite happily, actually. As a researcher he rarely wore anything other than scrubs and lab coats.

Malavai gave Pierce a mild look. "What would you suggest? A quick wedding chapel on Nar Shaddaa?"

Pierce grinned, but there wasn't much kindness in it. "If it means I get to the fun part faster, sure." He shrugged a huge shoulder. "That's supposing someone managed to drag me there in the first place." 

Malavai shook his head. The lieutenant was a fine soldier but that was all Malavai could recommend about him. At least he didn't need to worry about corralling Broonmark as well.

They hadn't been sure that Kasara's announcement of their impending marriage had translated for the shaggy Talz. He'd headed off into the jungles to hunt as he usually did while they had leave. That morning Broonmark had shown up with a carcass and a new sniper rifle, "to honor Sith Clan". Then he'd retreated into the jungles again, content to hunt for the duration of their stay.

The officiant, an older, human female, arrived first. She exchanged a quick greeting with Malavai and went over some of the finer details before walking over to chat with the hotel's coordinator. Unsurprisingly the two seemed to be long-time acquaintances.

Pierce looked vaguely disgusted with the whole thing. Malavai was content to ignore him. Owen decided he wasn't, apparently.

"When Malavai's sister and I married, we were in the middle of finals." He shrugged. "We didn't have the time to plan anything and just going in to sign a document wasn't what we wanted. So we hired a professional to take care of the details."

"Remember the flower arrangements she kept trying to push on Ana?" Malavai asked.

Owen chuckled. "She eventually understood that when we meant simple, we really meant it." He shook his head. "But the point is, you gotta admit this is a bit better than an office or a dingy alcove on Nar Shaddaa. Drinks are better here for one."

Pierce grunted what might have been an agreement, but the odds were even it wasn't. He pushed away from the pole and wandered over to flirt with the coordinator.

Owen leaned close to Malavai. "What's with him? Other than hating your guts."

"Conflict of personality and methods of operations mostly," Malavai explained. "He's also Special Ops."

"Ah." Owen nodded, understanding. While it was true that the different branches of the military regarded one another with cheerful disdain, it was also true that the different sections within the military held rivalries as well. Some of them more than others.

"Vette thinks he's jealous," Malavai added. He wasn't sure if he liked that part so much that he was willing to put up with Pierce.

"Because of your relationship or because you're a higher rank, or?"

"The relationship," he said. "Kasara agrees with Vette, so I'm willing to believe in the strong possibility that's a part of it. But we haven't gotten along from the moment we met. There are few finer heavy weapons operators, but off the field?" Malavai shook his head.

"Sounds like a delightful work environment."

Malavai gave him a rueful smile. "There are moments. But as a team, the effectiveness rate is rather surprising." His smile turned warmer. "And working with Kasara makes it worthwhile." He caught movement down the path and Vette appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

She sashayed down the path in a sleek dress that both covered everything and showed it off. Jaesa followed and her dress was just as slinky and daring as Vette's and she was clearly enjoying it by the grin on her face. His sister appeared in a more structural gown that complemented her very well. Malavai watched in anticipation, waiting to see his intended.

Kasara appeared behind his sister. Malavai's breath caught.

From his careful research on Sith culture, he knew that the golden sigils were more than pretty decoration, they were meaningful and formal. The dress was modern and stylish and fit her well, as it was elegant, regal and a touch daring. It was space black which set off her skin. Her hands had been covered in the traditional painted sigils, swirls and artwork. He'd wondered if that had been where she'd gone the previous evening. His sources indicated it could take nearly a day to complete the designs which would cover her hands, feet and torso. He and the artist would be the only other people to examine the latter. Her usual utility belt had been replaced by an ornate masterwork of embroidery, a traditional item of clothing, and her sabers hung upon it. The reality was better than he'd dreamed. She radiated power and majesty. She was beautiful.

She'd agreed to be with him. He could hardly believe it.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor," Vette chortled. Malavai closed his mouth, his teeth clicking. He ignored the rest of the group and met her halfway. He took her hands, marvelling over the intricate detail of the painting and the way the golden pigment glittered against the rich red hue of her skin. He'd entertained the idea that she might adhere to some of the older traditions. Given her personal tastes, he'd calculated the likelihood of it at over eighty percent. Malavai had hoped to see her in the traditional raiments, had imagined she would be magnificent, but to see the reality of it was something else entirely.

"I've always liked the formal uniforms," she complimented, eyes roving over him quickly.

"I don't have the words to accurately describe how beautiful you are," he told her with the utmost sincerity. His hands closed over hers, so delicate compared to his own. They were softer than usual, no doubt because of whatever preparation the artists had done. Under the paint he could feel the faint lines and bumps of old scars and calluses he'd come to know so well.

To his great surprise he saw her cheeks darken in a small blush. It happened so rarely it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing.

"I wished to observe some of the traditions."

He sensed the tiny bit of uncertainty underlying her statement and was quick to reassure her. "You are more perfect than I envisioned."

She smiled. "Thank you, Malavai."

He kissed the knuckles of one hand. "Marry me."

The smile widened and her eyes crinkled in amusement and delight. "I will."

He drew her back towards the waiting party where she received further compliments. He took her hand and placed the other at the small of her back to guide her towards their appointment. His fingers came into contact with smooth, warm skin instead of the expected material of her dress.

"Oh." He swallowed, oblivious to the way her head tilted in sudden concern. "This dress has no back," he murmured.

She laughed.

The ceremony was fairly standard and simple. It passed by in a blur for Malavai. The pretty words the officiant said resonated with him, but he couldn't have recalled properly them minutes later. The gardens were lit by some fortunate midday sun, but he was only left with the impression of light, color and smell. Only one moment stood out clearly; when they'd turned to one another and exchanged vows. The way her slender hands fit into his, the warmth of her body as they stood close, the low purr of her voice, the warm gold of her eyes as she looked at him, the way she smiled when he pledged himself to her - it was clearly and indelibly etched in his mind.

A part of him thought the ceremony was almost too short as suddenly it was concluded without opportunity to savor it. Then again, there was something to be said for efficiency. It gave her no time to come to her senses and halt the proceedings. The end result was certainly nothing he could dispute.

He pulled her to the side so they might have a moment to speak, but the planner had another idea; namely photos. He sighed and allowed himself to be positioned, prodded, placed, and directed.

"Whose ideas was this?" Kasara whispered.

"Came with the package," Malavai explained. "And I thought it the more prudent decision."

"Versus?"

He shrugged minutely. "Giving Vette a holocamera?"

She snorted a laugh then fell into a pensive silence. He wondered at that and tightened the grip he currently had on her hand.

"Later," she whispered.

He nodded, which earned an annoyed glance from the photographer. Malavai chuckled. The man might fear Kasara but he had no such barriers with Malavai.

Afterwards the party ate an early dinner with multiple courses. The food was excellent, and, as Owen had promised, so were the drinks. By the end of the last course, even Pierce had seemed to lighten up, though Malavai wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because even he couldn't be an ass for that long. It could have been the bartender he'd been chatting up since the ceremony's conclusion.

Malavai hadn't had a chance to speak with Kasara alone though. One of both of them had been drawn into conversation and they'd not had a chance to speak to one another despite sitting side by side. As the dessert course ended, Malavai politely excused them for a moment. Jaesa leered and Vette smirked. Malavai sighed and pulled his new wife away from the table and back into the garden. That thought made him hesitate a step. His wife. His. Wife. He found himself smiling.

"What?" she asked when they were alone.

He drew her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss ended but he still held her, one hand splayed against her bare back, their foreheads touching. He found her fingers and twined his with hers.

"Ah," she said. "I see."

"You have made me very happy."

She touched his face. "I am as well," she said, "Hubby," she added with a mischievous smile.

Malavai couldn't stop the resigned groan.

"Husband then?"

He'd tightened his grip at that title and she smiled, pleased. Her fingers traced down to his chest where she let her palm rest.

"Husband, I think perhaps we should say goodnight to our guests."

He kissed her, a soft press of lips that promised more. "On that we are in agreement, Wife."

They returned to the party so they could take their leave. Sieana looked surprised to see them at all, and Pierce had already left with his bartender. Malavai had booked one of the nicer suites in the hotel. He'd had a chance to see it and believed she would be pleased.

Malavai offered his arm formally, earning the smile he'd been aiming for. He led her to their room, smiling.

"That was different than I expected," she reflected as they casually strolled down the halls.

"Oh?"

She gave his arm a tug. "It was faster. Good though." Kasara kicked off her heels after they entered the suite. He watched them sail across the room and bounce before they came to a halt. She sighed, winding her arms around his waist. "I hate formal shoes."

He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. Kasara touched his face and he leaned into the caress. "You look beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her, one hand splayed across her back, the other seeking her hand. "So very beautiful."

Malavai held her hand up and kissed it. He studied the intricate golden scrollwork that covered her entire hand and ran up her arm, disappearing into the fitted sleeve of her dress. It was the work of many hours done by a steady hand and custom fit to flow with the shape of her body. He followed the design down her wrist and up her arm, tracing it with a finger, until it was hidden by the sleeve. He found the little golden ribbon and tugged at the knot until he could slip the sleeve down her arm. He carefully draped the gauzy black material over the back of a chair. The design continued up her arm and spiraled on her shoulder before flowing down her shoulder blades. He turned her with a light touch so he could follow the design.

Kasara looked at him over her shoulder, her lips slightly parted. He kissed her again, because he could, because he was hers and she was his. He undid the knot on the second sleeve and it joined the first on the chair. Malavai ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He held her by the waist and pulled her back to his chest, dropping a kiss onto the base of her neck. She shivered a little under his touch and leaned against him, hips twisting ever so gently. He gently ran his fingers over the brocade bridal sash at her waist.

"I'm afraid of damaging this if I attempt to take it off myself," he told her. "It was your mother's?"

Kasara nodded. "And her mother's and back. I'm the fifth."

Malavai wrapped his arms around her, careful of the heirloom. "You looked breathtaking, my wife."

Kasara turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. She stepped back with a flirty smile, heading for the bedroom. Malavai followed after her, smiling. Kasara removed her lightsabers and set them aside where she could easily access them. She located a locking case that had been brought in with her luggage and carefully took off the sash. She held it up, studying it for a moment, her thumb running over the embroidery. He watched her in silence, wondering what she was thinking. She put it away, carefully folding it and sealing the case. Kasara turned, pensive mood evaporating, replaced by a more seductive one. Malavai quickly shrugged out of his jacket as she slowly stalked over to him.

He embraced her, his hands holding her firmly against his body as he bent to kiss her. Kasara's fingers began untucking the his shirt from his trousers. She began to pull it up and he helped, tugging it over his head and dropping it to the floor. He swept her into a brief searing kiss then spun her around so he could attack the closure on her dress.

Her back was covered in the delicate golden scrollwork as well. Fascinated, he traced over the lines, following as they flowed over the gentle ridges and defined muscles of her back. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"There's some kind of closure back there," she said.

He chuckled and took the hint, quickly finding the closures and undoing them. She shed the dress with a sigh. Malavai helped, sliding his hands between the fabric and her skin and pushing the dress down and off over her hips. She stepped away then out of the dress, draping it over the back of one chair. She wore tiny panties in black which she slipped off, but he hardly noticed. The intricate golden paint almost looked like she was wearing a gold lace teddy.

He wasn't aware he'd crossed the room until his hands slid over her hips, fingers tracing the thin gold lines. The design flowed up her back, a thin swirling line covering her shoulder then tracing down her arms to cover her wrists and hands. She turned and he was treated to the beautiful vision of the gold painted on her breasts and torso. Her fingers curled into the waistband of his pants, tugging gently.

Malavai took her hands and gently pulled them away, holding her arms out to either side. "I feel I should properly appreciate the artistry of the design you're wearing before I become utterly distracted."

"I suppose since the artists did take such pains to put it on me, someone should appreciate it," she said.  


He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing her forward so he had an up close view of the linework. He traced one finger over a thicker line that curved up from her hip, over the flat plane of her stomach, followed the curves of her ribcage and finally cascaded down over her breasts to plunge into her modest cleavage. She leaned into his touch. The paint was metallic and every breath she took made it shimmer faintly. He drew his thumb across a pattern that looked like text, the sigils arching over one hip and curving around her side.

"Writing?"

"A little," she said, hips twisting gently from side to side under his touch. "Blessings mostly."

"Mostly?" he asked, arching a brow.

She smiled. "Your name is in there somewhere," she said. "I don't know where they drew it."

"Really?" he asked, a smile beginning to form. His hands ran up the sides of her thighs. "Am I supposed to find it?"

Her smile was answer.

"Likely not in aurebesh?"

She shook her head. "Probably not," she agreed.

"Well, it's fortunate I am familiar with Sith lettering, then, my lord," he mused. "Still, this will require thorough examination."

"Then by all means, Captain, please."

Malavai drew Kasara down onto the bed, sitting behind her, his hands on her hips. Starting with one cascading scrawl on a shoulder, he followed the intricate lines down, tracing them with feather-light touches. He began a systematic search for his name among the delicate lines, pausing to leave light kisses and caresses over patterns he found especially appealing.

"Find it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It does not appear to be here. Clearly I should continue my search elsewhere." He kissed her cheek then tumbled her onto the bed.

She arched a wry brow. "Clearly."

He began on at her shoulder again, but this time followed the pattern down over her breasts and her stomach. Malavai left soft kisses along the pattern, and let his tongue follow bits of it. He nuzzled under one breast and found his name drawn in the paint. He traced over the writing, grazing the skin lightly with his nail. She drew in a breath and shifted on the bed, restless.

"Find it?"

He nodded. "Right here," he said, then kissed the spot. "However, I have determined I should finish my survey to ensure that I have found every instance and have appreciated every line."

Her eyes glittered. "I expect nothing less than an exhaustive and meticulous search," she said, her voice low and heated.

Malavai smiled and bent once again to his task, determined to memorize every golden curl and line on her body.

* * *

He woke as she crawled back under the covers, still gloriously naked. She settled against his side, her body soft where his was hard in delicate contrast. She had a datapad. He tucked her into the crook of his arm and kissed her temple.

Her fingers traced idle patterns on his chest for awhile before she turned the datapad on and handed it to him.

On the screen was a young Sith couple. He recognized the gold paint and the bridal sash his new wife had worn. Malavai's breath caught for a moment as her preoccupation was explained. "Your parents."

She nodded. "Mother's name was Valara. Father was Zanraeth."

Both were bright red as their daughter was. Valara had bony spurs over her eyes, and Kasara had inherited the same delicately spurred chin. Her eyes were a slightly more orange color than Kasara's. She had long black hair and in the picture it was unbound, hanging nearly to her waist in soft layers. She wore gold facial jewelry and a ring in her nose. Her face was very similar to Kasara's - in fact she favored her mother greatly. Kasara's father had short hair and prominent bone spurs on his jaw and chin, though not over his eyes, much like his daughter. His eyes were the same shade of gold as Kasara's were. He wore facial jewelry on his brow, cheeks, nose, and the drooping cheek tendrils Pureblood men often had. He was tall, and seemed built for swift violence. He had two lightsabers while her mother carried the single, longer model he recognized as a double-bladed unit much like Jaesa favored.

The picture had obviously been taken at their wedding as was evident by the sash. Her mother's hands and arms were covered in the golden scrawl that now adorned her daughter. They held hands and stood close to one another, bodies turned toward the other, language stating that their care for one another was genuine. Their smiles radiated both joy and triumph. The pictures Malavai and Kasara had taken today looked much the same. The reason for her sudden pensive mood during the photos was now readily apparent.

Kasara rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back, finding a small knot of tension and easing it with his thumb.

"You look like her."

She nodded once. "Father was very conflicted over that after she died." She shivered, then took the data pad and shut it off, the screen darkening in an instant. She set it aside then resumed her position curled against him. "Mother... was very powerful. Her gift was foresight. She was targeted by another Sith because he was afraid of her power. Father killed him after he assassinated Mother."

"I'm sorry."

She accepted that with a shrug. "She'd foreseen me today."

Malavai turned on his side, and pulled her closer. "I'm sure she thought you looked magnificent."

"She was proud." She nuzzled the side of his face. "She would have liked you."

"And your father?"

She snorted a laugh. "What father ever likes his daughter's lovers?"

"Fair enough," he said. He kissed the elegant curve of her neck.

"After she died, he began to increase the pace of my training because he'd promised mother he would."

Malavai nuzzled in, but made no move to distract her from telling her story. "He was a warrior too?"

She nodded. "One of the finest. Mother's post was important, so he followed her. He tried to protect her as best he could."

"Did she know it was coming?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so. She knew she wouldn't be with me today, so she gave me the sash. She told me the story of every heirloom piece she owned and made me memorize it. At the time I didn't realize it, but she spent the last few months of her life preparing me for her death, and for Father's reaction." Kasara shuddered again and Malavai touched her face.

"Did he hurt you?" He felt a deep fury begin to build.

"No. Yes. Nothing like what you might be thinking. He went a bit mad when she died. We both felt it, but... his connection to her ran very deep. I was in town with a minder when it happened and I brought half the market down in blind fury before I was redirected. Father melted most of the mountain."

"Melted-"

"The late snows had been very heavy that year. It all slid down so quickly and-" she shook her head at the memory. "It was a better, bigger target for my rage."

"You stopped an avalanche?" he asked, voice full of wonder.

"Redirected it," she said. "It wasn't that big. It was an instinctive reaction on my part," she explained dismissively. Malavai knew her well though, and for some reason it wasn't something she was comfortable with. "It wasn't perfect but it was better than everything being crushed." She fell silent before continuing, her fingers tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Father came down from the temple shortly after everything settled. I remember that the snow burst into steam around him. He was wreathed in dark energy. He was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen but all I wanted was for him to hold me and make the pain stop. When he saw me he roared. He was in _such_ agony." The arm around him tightened. Malavai could hear the echo of pain in her voice, the child's sorrow that didn't quite understand but knew something awful had happened. "I woke up two days later."

Malavai pressed another kiss to her temple and returned the tight embrace. Her voice was soft and rough, but there wasn't any of the battle tension he might have expected from her. There was pain and loss, but it lacked heat.Talking about this agitated her, but she wasn't in danger of going on the warpath over it. Malavai stroked his fingers through her hair and over her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he felt very privileged she'd shared her story with him, and took comfort in his presence.

"I used Mother's lightsaber to set her pyre alight. Then Father intensified my training, starting with how to strengthen my roar with the Force."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

"Kasara-"

"She fought well. She died well. Mother faced death head on and didn't blink. Father and I were very proud."

"I'm sorry they weren't here for you." A thought occurred to him. "Does it bother you I didn't ask my parents to be here?"

She shook her head. "No." She shifted in closer. "Actually, right now I'm a bit... relieved. You had Sieana and Owen. I had Vette and Jaesa." She drew in a breath and released it as a small sigh. "I haven't missed them in years, but the past few days... I have missed them greatly."

"That seems logical," he said, continuing the gentle motion of his hand. He almost could feel her thinking furiously as her silence continued. Malavai gave her a little tug. "What is it?"

Kasara rose on one arm, holding the other out. Her utility belt, sans lightsabers, flew to her hand from where it had been draped on the back of a chair. She removed a small black velvet bag from one of the compartments, then tossed the belt back onto the floor.

"I want you to have this," she said, pressing the velvet bag into his hands.

It was very likely a piece of jewelry, he surmised. Sith ornamentation wasn't just for fashion as it was in other cultures, it was often a sign of clan and status as much as a signifier of prosperity. He'd made himself familiar with the basics when he'd joined her command, and had come to learn some of the finer details from Kasara herself and Vette of all people - apparently fencing Sith style jewelry required a lot of knowledge. He felt through the bag and it appeared to be a ring. He tipped the contents out into his hand and saw it was a thick band, mostly in gold. A band of silver or perhaps a form of steel was inset flush with the gold on either side. It was scuffed and scratched with use, the band worn.

"You don't have to wear it," she said. "I read exchanging rings is a thing some humans do."

The way she said it made him smile. It seemed he wasn't the only one who'd done some research. He turned the ring over in his fingers, studying it.

"Some do, yes. My parents exchanged rings, though they typically don't wear them on duty." He looked at her, almost completely certain of the ring's origin. "This was your father's."

Kasara nodded. "He wore it on a cord when it wasn't on his finger."

"Did your mother give it to him?"

She shook her head. "No. It was his father's, I think. Maybe his grandfather's. I know mother's heirlooms better."

He slipped it onto his ring finger. It was a bit big but it wasn't an uncomfortable design. "Would you be offended if I had it resized?"

"No." Her answer was distracted. She held his hand and studied the ring on his finger as if she wasn't sure what to make of it now that he was wearing it. Finally she smiled. "He would have liked you eventually." She leaned in and kissed him. "You make me happy."

He returned the kiss, fingers threading into her hair. The kiss deepened and he rose to his knees, hovering over her. He smiled down at her. "I intend to make you happy for a very long time," he promised.

She reached up, one hand cradling his cheek. "Good. Because I have no desire of letting you go."

In a day or two, they'd no doubt have to return to duty where life was unsure, but for now, he was content.


End file.
